


in time of need

by RainbowBooze



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Slow Burn, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: In a world where Angela Zeigler never answers the recall—where her whereabouts remain unknown until Fareeha Amari, who has answered the recall for her mother, meets her eyes on the battlefield against Talon.Angela Zeigler has defected and she brings no mercy. Her morals have twisted, her ideals crushed. She will fight and she will make every hit hurt.Talon Mercy AU





	1. recall

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha-centric chapter

The nostalgic sound of her mother’s communicator beeping startles Fareeha from her sleep. Her eyes snapped awake, immediately inspecting her room before she deals with the persistent beeping.

She unlocked the cabinet filled with Ana Amari’s personal belongings. The cabinet sat near her bed, something Fareeha did to give herself some comfort. It served as a reminder to her that Ana Amari was once here.

About a couple of months ago, it had started to serve as a reminder that Ana Amari is alive, somewhere in the world.

Fareeha shuffled some of the items in the cabinet around, careful not to break anything. Her eyes glanced at the two letters her mother was able to send to her before she picks the earpiece and communications device up.

The words on the screen, large and demanding of attention, screamed at Fareeha, her eyes widening at what was happening.

Overwatch was being recalled.

Unsure of what to do, the young Amari set the device on her desk, the beeping long subsided. Her heart raced as she stared at the device.

She had dreamt of joining Overwatch ever since she was a little girl. Days spent with her mother at Overwatch’s main HQ became the best memories she had. She remembered her mother leaving her at base with Jesse McCree, the two of them always somehow ending up at the firing range. He was always a better shot than her back then. One of her most cherished memories with him was when he taught her how to shoot an empty soda can that was airborne—it took her a while but she picked up the skill to do it fast enough.

On days where McCree was away, she walked to the med bay, sitting in Angela Zeigler’s office as the young prodigy worked and developed new ways to utilize nanites, coming up with new ways to save and heal people. Sometimes Fareeha merely sat quietly and watched, other times, Fareeha would come up to the blonde girl shyly, asking her to explain how nanites worked or what advancements she made. Although she could never understand that advanced terms that Angela used, she understood well enough that Angela would help the world so much more than any soldier could.

Her admiration and fondness for the doctor did develop into a crush, something her mother teased her about as she got older and before their relationship became strained. When Ana died, Angela was the first to see to the girl, offering a shoulder to cry on. Jesse was next, his obnoxious hat held in his hands as he bowed his head, offering his soft condolences. His words meant much to her, but Angela’s comforting silence somehow deafened his attempt at comforting her.

Fareeha swallowed, thinking about everyone from Overwatch—she was close to some of those people. She remembered giggling and running around as Gabriel Reyes chased her on his rare free times, his teeth bared as he grinned. He was like an uncle to her, and she was grateful for the time he spent with her. Jack Morrison always stopped by to have a small chat with her when he could. He was an even busier man, his days filled with meetings, paperwork or missions.

And then her mother.

Ana Amari was—Fareeha supposes that she still is—one of the most talented snipers to have existed. She remembered watching her and McCree training together, and as great of a shot McCree was, Ana was better. Fareeha dreamed of being a soldier just like her mother, but every attempt at talking about it with her mother was shut down. She remembered being taught Martial Arts by her mother, enjoying the time they spent together. She had honored her mother through the udjat below her eye, similar to the one her mother wore. She mourned for her mother, even if their relationship was strained the older she got.

Fareeha breathed in deeply and rubbed her eyes.

She picked the earpiece up, attaching it to her ear and answered the recall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first two chapter have already been written and will be short since they only serve as a small introduction to both Fareeha and Angela at the time around the recall


	2. fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela-centric chapter

Angela Zeigler sat in the dark room that she had been sleeping in for the past four years. A single lamp was on, lighting up the surface of her desk. She stared at her communications device and felt her lip twitch at the sight of the six-letter word on the screen.

She scoffed and turned the communicator off, throwing it haphazardly into the drawer of her desk. Her eyes trailed over to the last letter she got from Fareeha, her hard expression suddenly softening.

Fareeha Amari was the last person she had talked to before she totally went off-grid, and even after Overwatch disbanded, she was the only person except for Torbjorn and Reinhardt that reached out to keep in touch with her.

Angela stood up, grabbing the black jacket from her chair and quickly slipped it on. She checked her cuff, making sure that it was undamaged. It had become routine for her to check her uniform’s cuff. It held a tiny identification chip, allowing her entrance and clearance to parts of the building she was allowed into. If it was damaged, she’d more than likely be locked out or be held at gunpoint until the fiasco was sorted.

She left her room, the automatic door sliding open after a quick connection to her identification chip.

Angela had to admit that Talon was incredibly secure and smart with their security. It was possible for someone to snatch a uniform and enter, but with a number of guards on watch being able to identify their own, it would be a feat to get past the first door.

She nodded to a guard nearby, her expression blank and void of emotions. It was something that got easier as days went by. She no longer cared for the mannerisms she once displayed when she was younger. There was no need for the caring Doctor Angela Zeigler of Overwatch.

She had spent her years after Overwatch on the move, helping anyone she could whenever she could, yet each time she was put under scrutiny. People spat at her, called her names, took her skills for granted—took her charity for granted.

By the time she snapped, she was coincidentally approached by a man in a suit. He offered her a place where people respected her, a lab with the most advanced technology around for her to continue her research. His words were sweet to her ears. He spoke of his organization, and how they are trying to better the world through any means necessary. The only way to do that was to control their fears.

She remained silent then, worrying her lip as he slipped her his business card. She didn’t sleep that night either, pondering over what the man had said when everything came back to her.

Overwatch had failed; corruption filled the ranks, people weren’t scared of Overwatch—they feared the manpower. They were never really scared. They had all the power, the government, the UN, they all had the power to disband Overwatch. Fear would have had them frozen, unable to do anything to Overwatch.

Perhaps fear was exactly what the world needed. If this organization could take the fear that people had and control it, they would be able to grasp at the world, stop the violence that lives in it.

Angela accepted his offer the next day and she was flown to a secure headquarters on a privately owned island.

She knew it was Talon. Who else would be so upfront to her and not have to worry about a thing. Even if she had reported them, they would take no damage. Although at this point, four years into being with Talon, she had no interest in betraying them. They had done her well, respect practically being served on a plate to her. She even commanded a significant amount of fear from those that came across her.

Angela Zeigler was no longer the merciful and kind doctor of the golden age. She was the cold and lethal scientist of Talon. She would never give her research to Talon, no. She merely utilized their resources to create weapons for herself. It was a win-win. Talon had one of the most talented scientists on their side and Angela had advanced legal and illegal technology at her disposal.

She’ll help the world. Whether it be one bandage or one bullet at a time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapters will be longer i promise. the first two are just icebreakers kind of, to give you insight on this whole talon mercy thing. hope you'll support this fic !!


	3. moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a duty to others, but I have a duty to myself as well. I think it's time I finally take care of myself the way I take care of those around me."
> 
> Fareeha-centric chapter

Fareeha was immediately welcomed. She listened to Winston’s faintly familiar voice, barely remembering how he sounded when she was younger. He explained to her that he had decided to recall Overwatch because the world needed them again. They needed heroes, once more.

Their conversation was short, Winston simply giving Fareeha information and where to meet him before they ended the voice channel.

For now, she had a team to apologize to. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. It was nearly 5 AM, and after what had just happened, it’s not like she was going to get any sleep anyway.

She stood up, stretching her limbs before going to the bathroom to prepare herself. A shower was definitely needed—perhaps it would calm her before she had to meet up with her team and supervisor. She couldn’t just waltz up and tell them that Overwatch was being recalled. They were still technically disbanded, the organization still illegal around the world.

Under the stream of warm water, she let her muscles relax, thinking about her decision to accept the recall. How would Tariq and Saleh deal with her departure? They were the closest to her and although she was close with her whole squad, their reactions would hold the most weight.

She had a week to get everything sorted and Winston had reassured her that if she needed more, then she would get it. A week was all she needed—she knew that her supervisor and squad would be sad to see her go, but they’d let her move on if she really wanted to. She had her utmost faith in Saleh; he would be a great captain and she knew that he would be able to keep the squad on track.

By the time steam filled the bathroom, Fareeha’s nerves had calmed. She could do this. She needed to do this. Overwatch has been her dream ever since she was young—and protecting the innocent was even more important than that. Working with Helix was an experience she would never forget, but the security firm played a much smaller role in the crisis that was oncoming. Overwatch was the answer.

She took her time in getting dressed, already sending her supervisor a notice of her leave. They would talk more when she got to his office and if she got his confirmation then she would head straight to her team.

The more she prepared to leave, the harder it got to lift her legs and walk towards her supervisor’s office. Fareeha was by no means a coward—she had already decided on what to do, and she was sure it was the right decision. She knew it would be hard to say goodbye and that’s what she dreaded the most. Grumbling, she took in a deep breath and left the room that had become a safe place for her over the years.

Helix’s base in Egypt was fairly large, containing multiple buildings and hundreds of personnel. Perhaps that was the perk of being funded and supported by the United Nations. She supposed that she would miss all the perks of being in this base after she leaves for the coordinates given to her by Winston.

“Morning Cap’,” Saleh greeted, a cup of warm coffee in his hand as he caught up to her.

“Good morning, Saleh,” Fareeha greeted, smiling at the man. He always managed to find her first every morning… She would miss him greatly.

“You look like you went through hell and had to climb back up in,” Saleh looked at his watch and arched an eyebrow. “seven hours. Did you sleep well?”

“As well as I could have, Saleh. No need to worry about me.” Fareeha brushed his concern off, although she was grateful for the worry. It pained her more to even think of leaving him and the rest of her squad.

Fareeha made a turn to the administrative offices and quickly looked back at Saleh.

“Go get the squad together, I need to talk to the heads real quick.”

“You know it’s not so quick whenever you have to talk to them,” Saleh joked, but she understood it all. She shook her head and chuckled before making her way to her boss’ door.

Steeling herself, she raised her hand and knocked curtly. There was no backing out now. She had to make sure that she succeeded. She had to make sure that she wanted to this.

And just before the door opened, she managed to collect all her wits and saluted immediately.

“Captain Amari, what a pleasant surprise,” her boss said, arching his eyebrow and stepping aside. He beckoned her inside and she nodded in thanks before stepping in, her arms at ease.

She didn’t like the job her boss did, but she knew he tried his hardest to provide leeway for her squad on missions. Politics was something she detested, yet she admired how well he played his cards in the game of government and policies.

“From the look on your face and this notice, I take that I won't be able to change your mind.” Fareeha frowned and nodded.

“I’d like to request for resignation,” Fareeha states, her voice stronger than she thought it would be.

Her boss looked at her solemnly. His eyes narrowed in thought as he sat down.

“May I know the reason?” He asked, his curiosity overpowering his professionalism. Fareeha sighed and took the seat in front of the desk.

“I’m interested in another position that was offered to me recently,” Fareeha attempted to explain. She has a hunch about how her boss feels about Overwatch, but she doesn’t want to throw the Overwatch recall out like it’s nothing illegal.

She sat patiently as her boss hummed and opened his monitor, pulling up her profile.

“Fareeha Amari, age 32, Captain, owner of a Raptora suit… A very long line of honors and medals, as we all know,” eyes flickered from her back to the screen, “A very abrupt resignation from Helix Security; reason stated was an offer of a position at another—you do understand your benefits will be stripped and so will your possible pension?”

Fareeha nodded. She needed none of that—she was smart enough to have placed much of her income into a savings account for emergencies.

“I see. Your mind is truly made up… Is there nothing we can offer that will keep you here?” He asked and she knew he was ready to offer her anything to keep her there.

She held her boss’ stare and shook her head.

“Then bring me the paperwork in a week’s time, latest being this Sunday, and all will be finished on my end.” He handed the paperwork to her, disappointed at the loss of such a soldier.

Gripping the papers, she excused herself before leaving his office. Her nerves were starting to kick in, but she would not let herself back out—not when she could do so much good, not when she was finally able to fulfill one of her dreams.

It was selfish, but Fareeha felt that she deserved to be selfish this once. Her childhood was spent either miles away from her mother at her father’s home or miles away from her mother at a military base. She had given up her mother’s coddling and love for the world, the world owed it to her to not judge her at this moment.

Snickering, she looked down at the paperwork and set on figuring out how to break the news to her squad.

* * *

 

"You're leaving?!" 

Fareeha smiled sadly and nodded. Her squad stood and waited for an explanation, shocked and unable to comprehend her announcement. She understood why-- it was on such a short notice.

"I've been offered another position and I..." She chuckled softly, her eyes full of resolution. "I've wanted this position for a while."

She inhaled deeply, a part of her working to take in all of the scenes she could because this very well may be the last time she saw her squad together.

"I know this is all hard to take in, especially since I'm dropping it on you so abruptly, but I would not do this unless it was important to me."

All eyes were on her as they soaked in the information, some of them still reeling from how abrupt her announcement was; others reeled from the mere fact that she would leave,  _period._

"Captain... Well, I guess you wouldn't be captain anymore," a young man joked. "I'm glad you're thinking about yourself. Honestly, it was long due." 

Fareeha let out a bark of laughter. Ahmad was good at relieving tension in a room. He was one of the youngest members of her squad, but he was vital-- not only in the field but out as well. He was the goof along with Saleh. Someone who was good at compartmentalizing and keeping others sane.

"I have a duty to others, but I have a duty to myself as well. I think it's time I finally take care of myself the way I take care of those around me." She declared and it seemed that they had all snapped out of their reveries.

"Damn, Amari. Just this morning I was here cracking jokes about long talks with HR, wasn't so long now, was it?" A smile escaped him and he stood up, opening his arms to embrace his close friend.

Fareeha smiled and shook her head, clapping her arms around him in a tight hug. She would miss him very much-- his supportive and kind nature hidden under the delinquent attitude. She did have to admit that he reminded her of the troublemakers back in her high school.

"Not as long as you had thought, old friend." 

He rolled his eyes at her and she turned to her other squad members, smiling as they all hopped up to their feet. In their embrace, she closed her eyes and imprinted this moment into her mind.

"I say we all monopolize the captain's place for a party since she did drop this all on us last minute."

Agreements came from everyone and she couldn't find the heart to disagree.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been SO long-- i opened my documents to do some purging of assignments i didn't need anymore and i opened this up to be pleasantly surprised with a halfway completed chapter. so my apology to you is hopefully a decent chapter B) even if it's very short because i'm trying to get the boring portion of the story away without ruining the timeline
> 
> smooches muah


End file.
